Forever Fantasy - A Reader Insert Silver Chaos Story
by KawaiiPieCrust
Summary: You take the role of a warrior princess who wants to save the world from Hardius, but only to have your soldiers murdered and forced to run away. Then, you get chosen by Ragsiel to be the next hero of the world, with many journeys ahead of you! An erotic and fantasy themed adventure story for fans of the Silver Chaos game!
1. 1 New Hero

_A/N_**_So, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. But, recently I gotten a review on my reader x silver chaos fanfic about writing more silver chaos fanfic chapters, and also recently gotten the game again, via english version. I want to write more sc fanfiction, so I'm making a fanfic fantasy story based around the silver chaos story, via Hardius After story. It's Reader Insert, and there's H content, so beware! Also, anyone who is younger than 18, stay out please! This is for mostly 18 to 21 and older!_**

**_Also, warning: This fanfic is kinda dark and has, like I said, erotic scenes. Oh and the reader insert is female, cause this was written for female fans of yaoi game Silver Chaos. Okay, now I'm done, enjoy!_**

You were a princess from a long kingdom far away from the destroyed and now in ruins Allgreen Kingdom.

Since you'd be facing the great evil devil, Hardius, you also had your soldiers accompany you on this long journey towards a battle you were sure would be yours and your soldier's lasts. But, it was all for the sake of saving the world from darkness and destructing.

Plus, being a princess, you were also a warrior, ranked highest of your class. No man has beaten you in battle, not one. So, with this in mind, with a sweat drop on your face, you believed it was possible to defeat this demon with you and some soldiers. Wasn't it?

"Your Highness, we are now in the Allgreen Kingdom location," said a soldier, politely.

You got out of your thoughts, and eyed around, seeing how the fate of not just the kingdom, but its civilization was also destroyed.

"My God, this is just terrible…!" you cried, tears almost forming at the sight of destroyed buildings, burned down to the ground, dead bodies filling the streets, and just evil wrecking around.

"Tell the other soldiers to look for survivors!" you told the polite soldier.

"Your Highness, this area has been fully destroyed, already, and…" he continued.

"I don't care!" you interrupted. "Look for them! That's an order!"

"...Understood, Princess." This was said with a sign.

He ordered some soldiers to look for remaining survivors.

You ride your horse towards a building that most likely was once a food parla.

You get off, tied your horse by a tree, and went inside. You had two soldiers wait outside for you, and two with you.

You walked around inside, looking for some sign of life. Of course, with no avail.

You felt anger rise in you.

"That monster! How could he do such a thing…!" you cursed. "Murdering innocent women and children…!"

The soldiers eyed each other awkwardly, one even patted the other to comfort you for some reason.

"Your Highness, maybe we should just head back, perhaps?" he continued, about to put his hand on your shoulder, meaning outside, but you must of misunderstood this.

"Don't touch me, you fool!" you continued, snapping at him. "How can you want to head back when other people's lives are in danger?!"

He stepped back.

"How can you call yourself a man, when you can't even do your job right?!"

He looked down, but you just turned your head annoyed, and left him, telling the other soldier and himself to follow you.

They waited for you to leave, and one commented about you, too.

"You know, she'd be a lot more cuter if it weren't for her misandrist personality, man!"

"Leave her alone…" the more reserved soldier replied.

As your soldiers and yourself headed forward on horses, you caught eye of a castle in near distance.

"I believe that is it, Hardius' castle!" the polite soldier said to you.

"Good, now we will start with a speech for everyone!"

You were about to start, but then suddenly, thunder appeared, rain following after it.

"Why is it suddenly raining like this…?" you thought.

"Because, I control the weather here and everywhere else~" said a beautiful yet deep voice.

You eyed your soldier in front, asking suddenly, "What did you say?"

The soldier looked at you, confused.

"I said... nothing, Your Highness."

You eyed around, and looked into the crowd of soldiers.

You then saw a figure that was unlike them. One with a dark aura. It was a beautiful man with long silver hair. He looked kind of like a woman, but you could still tell he was male.

He grinned at you, menacingly.

You screamed, "Everyone out of the way! He's here! He's here!"

"What…?" questioned a soldier. "Who's here…!"

Slash! Suddenly that soldier was slice apart by the man with a dark aura.

"Act quickly! He's in the crowd!" you ordered.

The soldiers looked around, but could only get a glimpse of him before he disappeared and causing them to, out of fear, slash at him with the sword, but only to wound their fellow soldiers on the mark.

"Ha ha ha… You really think you can kill me with such low skills?" the deep voices demon taunted.

"Stop him! He'll kill all of us if you don't kill him!" you cried, getting out your sword, preparing your battle.

As each of your soldiers fell to their death on plain sight, you could only wait for it to stop, with fear in your eyes.

One soldier of the two took your hand and ordered the other one to fight.

"What are you…!" you cried.

"We're going to fall back, Princess!" he replied. "It's too dangerous now!"

You eyed as the demonic humanoid killed everyone, as you ran with the soldier.

You both hid deep within the forest. You clenched your sword.

"No, this isn't right! I have to go back there and kill him!" you cried.

The soldier then said out of breath, "No… you're not…! That was Hardius! We have to leave while we can! He'll kill us!"

"And leave this mission behind? Leave the world to chaos and destruction?!"

"We tried, and that's all we could-" SLAP!

Suddenly you slapped him. He held his cheek.

"You're dismissed! Leave now!"

"Princess Y/N?" he asked.

"Leave!" you cried.

"Your Highness, we need to-" he continued.

"No! I promised my kingdom to fight till the end!" you continued. "I gave my word to both king Jin and Queen Catue! I swore that I would fight till my life is no more!"

He eyed you, but as he was about to grab your hand, you slapped it away and ran for it, into the darkness.

"No, Your Highness, wait…!" he cried, as his voice faded as you ran deep into the forest.

Some time later…

"Ha… ha… ha…" you breathed, looking up and getting your breath back.

It was somewhere deep into the forest. A pond was seen.

"Good, I need some water…" you thought.

You walked to it and as you scooped some water up…

It turned into slimy hands of water, grabbing onto you, bringing your whole body into the water, and as the water splashed, you noticed that everything turned shiny and full of light.

The so bright light was too much, so as you kept your eyes closed, you moved your hands, trying to find an opening of some sort.

Then suddenly, two strong hands grabbed you and brought you back to a much less bright but still clear room.

It looked like a sacred ground, but slightly in ruins. Yet it also had more life to it.

You stepped forward.

You thought, "Where am I? Is this… Am I… dead?"

"If you're wondering if you've died, then you may stop thinking of such a thing right away."

You stopped, trying to grasp a sword, but realized it was not there, and that you were wearing a white and pure nightgown.

"Who are you? Where are you?" you asked, on guard.

"I am the god, Ragsiel. And you, Y/N, are the chosen hero of this world." It was a kind voice.

You eyed him appear from the curtains.

"You're Ragsiel?" you asked, finding the holy driven appearance of the god who should of… who should…!

Anger rose up in you again.

"You bastard!" You begin to swing your fist at him, which he caught, a disapproving look on him.

"You could of saved them, everyone…! You could of…! You could of…!" you cried, tears crawling down your cheek.

"I am not the enemy of this war, Y/N," He looked around and carried you.

"Put me down, Ragsiel! Now!" you ordered.

"I was planning to explain this after that, but right now is fine."

"That?" you questioned.

He put you down on a seat and he stood and started to speak, you unable to talk due to his sudden great aura.

"Hardius, the devil, has conquered the human world," he continued. "He has taken Earth's last hero Might into despair and turned him into a slave for his own personal gain."

"I cannot even speak to him due to the lack of hope he has in his heart. He's been broken down almost completely. And because of the lack of hope in the world, with no human to bring me any prayers, I have been hiding in the pond of Memories for a long long time."

"But now, since your kingdom heard of this crisis, and started to fight back, I gain the power of hope back, but don't have enough power yet…"

"So, by fate, you are the next hero to save this world from Hardius."

He stopped and let you speak.

You bring to beat at him. But he catched it every time.

"You chose to hide, instead of fight?! Coward! Jerk! Idiot!" you cried.

He then smiled a bit, a thought coming up.

"Well, we deities have only power given to us from humans to fuel heros to save the world. Maybe I should of picked a boy to save the world instead~"

Something snapped, then you said, "I can get it done!"

"That was quick." he mumbled.

"So, what am I supposed to do to get fuel to do hero work?" you asked. He smiled in response mischievously.

You also wondered, "And what was 'that' you meant, before?"

He got very close to you, making you step back by the sudden closeness of the god.

"Humans can only get power from me by intimate stimulation."

You blushed, then looked like you were prepared to slap him.

He stopped your hand, then creeped onto your face, making you blush even harder.

"To get power from me, you'll have to entrust your body to me, Y/N."

You felt dizzy, and before you knew it, you were laying on a soft bed.

His hands were feeling you all over, from the shoulders, to your arms, to your naval, stomach, breasts, and other sensitive places.

You felt a moan come out as he started to gently rub inside the gown's top.

"Might was a bit flustered on his first time too, but I'll be extra gentle with a girl…" He moved closer to your ear. "I promise."

He started to bite gently on your ear, making you gasp, then as his hands felt all around you, your hands felt weak as they laid down next to your shoulders.

This stimulation felt relaxing at first, but suddenly something new came inside your body.

He started to unbutton your top, then gently take it down.

"I'll give you power with my mouth starting right now…" he whispered, with a gentle grin.

You felt his warm tongue touch your skin, and you started to gasp.

The first time it layed on your shoulder blade then onto your breast full part, till it reached the peach colored tips, and as you tried to keep looking up, you couldn't help but look at his heavenly blue eyes.

It felt good to be touched by him. By Ragsiel.

You felt your body submit to his touch, nothing from your normal state telling you to stop this feeling now.

Ragsiel grinned up at you. "How cute you are, Y/N."

He pulled up your gowns skirt, and you blushed even redder, gasping, "No, I- Don't…!"

"It's okay. Don't be afraid. I'll be extra gentle…" he reassured.

He gently caressed your thighs, then gently spread them apart till he eyed your womanhood.

You were wet and moist down there. This pleased him. He looked at you, a gasping and trying to grasp for air mess.

You almost crossed your legs at the thought of his tongue touching you there, and afraid that someone could see everything of you.

He smiled warmly.

"You're absolutely safe here. No one can enter this place, except you, and only you."

You let go, and he continued.

You arched your back slightly up, and started to moan again.

"Please, Ragsiel Sama… Touch me more…" you begged.

He smiled, at how submissive you are now. Well, it was because how you really wanted to save this world from the chaos of that horrible demon Hardius. And cause he used a special ability to ease your worries. He knew you'd probably try to kill him after this, but he needed to give you power to stop Hardius and this was a fun way to do it.

"You're so cute, Y/N~" he said.

He continued his gentle assault on your womanhood, till his finger gently touched your harden nub, making you even gasp more, and but down on some hair of your near your face.

"Haa… haa… aah…" you moaned.

"Why does it feel so good…" you thought to yourself. "Is he going to…"

After a few moments, you felt yourself about to reach a climax.

You started to twitch a little, crying out a little.

"Ragsiel Sama, ah! I can't! I can't…!" you begged.

Then, more light filled the room, as you climaxed.

You opened your eyes, floating on warm water.

"Haa… What happened?" You sat up, the water not deep at all, then noticed that you were feeling full of energy.

"Oh! I need to stop Hardius!" you stood up, but stopped.

"Wait, where is the door?" you wondered.

It was just a small shallow river, of pure water, glistening with shimmers.

Then suddenly, "I've just given you something to help you on your way, Y/N."

You looked around and saw Ragsiel walking towards you.

"You now have the power and strength to defeat the forest creatures."

You asked, "But how? And-"

Red formed into your face, realizing how you got this power. "Pervert!"

"Nevermind that now… First you'll need to collect some things from those creatures."

You wondered, "Why? What are they for?"

"I'm going to do something with them," he replied, serious.

You said, "Okay, but how will I meet you again?"

Ragsiel replied, "I'll meet you, when I meet you."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" you grouched.

"A god works in mysterious ways~" he replied, winking at you.

You were ready to leave, now.

"Can I go now? The sooner I leave this place the sooner I can stop Hardius…"

"My, and I thought you liked it here~" he replied, getting closer.

You looked like you were ready to punch him, so he said, "I'll see you soon, Y/N~"

You just accepted leaving that place by morphing.

A few seconds later, you woke up in a safer area of a town, which was in ruins still.

You had a long journey ahead of you, for sure.


	2. 2 Attacked in The Forest

_**A/N Chapter 2 is up! R&R for more(not that I won't continue on anyway, lol)! This chapter doesn't have any smut in it, sorry! I really like a decent adventure and fantasy story now a days with a touch of erotica to it, as well~**_

When you got to the broken town, you were still wearing your warrior suit. It had your Kingdom's precious emblem on the front, and you had your sword. Due to how heavy a shield would be, they put magic on your cloak to use as a light substitute. Everything was still the same on you.

You needed to look around, find survivors, maybe food and water, too… That embarrassing session with Ragsiel wasn't like it regenerated your hunger.

"Haa…" you signed, feeling slightly downhearted, due to the lack of people to ask around for directions, for food, or anything in particular.

You thought of Ragsiel. Was he the only living being in this broken kingdom?

But then, you remembered, a boy's name. "Might…" you mumbled it.

"So, if I'm to save Might and stop Hardius, I have to start by… Retrieving parts of creatures around this…" You eyed around. It wasn't a forest like he said, obviously.

"That idiot deity!" you angrily cried. "Why am I not in the forest to get the items I need from those creatures, damnitt!"

"Because it was too dangerous at the moment." It was a straightforward response from an invisible Ragsiel, startling you.

"Huh?!" you cried. "Ragsiel?"

"Yes, I appear in your subconscious occasionally to help you find your bearings." He seemed serious.

"Okay, but why couldn't you just morph me in another part of a forest?" you questioned.

"Heeh…?" his tone was playfully mischievous again. "How can you call yourself a woman if you can't get the job right, hmm?"

Was he…

Your hands clenched into a fist. You'd punch him if he was here, so very hard.

"Okay, so now what to do? It morning, and there seems to be no sign of Hardius."

"That is good, as expected, since he only likes to appear on nights everyday, but on daylight hours, it's only for special occasions."

"'Special occasions…'" you mumbled, coldly.

"Yes, so with you out here, trying to end his heir, he'll most likely be out occasionally, but not all the time."

"So, what do I do now?" you asked.

"You wait a little till its afternoon, then head off to the forest."

You thought Ragsiel was being unreasonable.

"What am I supposed to do while I wait?" you grouched.

"Patience," he simply said.

You signed openly.

"Well, you can always pass time with me, if you'd like~" he said, playfully, but also a sense of seductiveness, as well.

You blushed and said, "Pervert!"

"Well, I was just joking, but anyway, to gain the next stages of power, you need to retrieve the items, so patience is what you need."

"I can do it."

"That was quick." He always seemed like he didn't believe in you.

"Okay, now. Leave me alone or whatever you do to stop talking to me subconsciously."

"Understood, princess~" he teased.

You signed and headed out.

You wanted to find some source of either entertainment or something to use for magic spells, to help you on your next battle. It was best you did the second option, so you continued your search for books or potions and herbs. Being a warrior, you also were somewhat knowledgeable in skills involving magic.

You walked around, taking a full hour, till you found a ruined book shop. You peeked inside, sword ready at will, till you realized it was fully safe. Then again, Ragsiel did morphed you in a secure area, where there shouldn't be any danger. But, you wouldn't take any chances.

You walked in, and saw that most of the debris had destroyed the shops tables and seatings. But, luckily, not the books. Though some were laying here and there.

You picked a few up and crouched down on the ground, it was books on math and science, nothing you really needed, at the moment, atleast.

You repeated the same process, picking up books, crouching down and trying to find a spellbook or potion book. This lasted another hour for you. You finally found one, a spell book with also a mini manual on potions. You stood up and walked out, knowing you'd need to find a bag to carry them in, which this small book store didn't have.

Luckily within a few minutes of passing by a small house, there was a bag, some were ripped, but luckily you manage to find one quite quickly that wasn't. This house was also destroyed, but you were sure relieved that you didn't find any bodies. It would of broken you down, after all.

Suddenly…

GROWL~

You were very hungry.

"Damnitt," you cursed. "I really need to find some food."

You eyed around and saw that it was reaching afternoon, so it should be safe to go into the forest now. It should not be so far from here, atleast by horse, but on foot, extra 45 to 1 hour by walking. You signed.

"I wonder if there's a flying spell in this book?" you mumbled, looking into it, passing pages. It wasn't like you were a quick reader, but a decent one, to boot.

You reached to a point where you saw a page on it, and decided to try it out. It said you'd need to absolutely think of bird wings as your hands, and as light as a feather to fly up. But also, you'd need to write a symbol down on the ground and stand on it, while mimicking a bird's wings.

"This sounds rather silly…" you thought, closing the book, but ended up trying it anyway, after all.

You made the symbol on the dirted ground, began to empty your thoughts, filling it up with birds only, making yourself feel light as a feather, and began to relax. Then, you started to mimic a bird's flapping its wings.

After a few moments, the symbol shined and bird feathers started to float around you as you started to rise up. Realizing it worked, you said, victoriously, "I did it!"

You then said, "I guess Ragsiel was right for picking me as the next hero~"

Suddenly you fell down.

You rubbed your spot that hit the floor lightly since you were only like an inch off the ground.

"What was that?" you cursed.

You looked into the book, realizing it said, "Warning, only think of light as a feather subjects. Nothing too extreme, please."

"Seriously…?" you mumbled, annoyed.

But, you did it again anyway, and flew towards the forest, on your way.

As you flew through the sky, you thought of light subjects, and kept them not too extreme, as it says on the warning.

"Okay, let's see…" you mumbled, looking down, as you were high enough to see almost everything in plain sight. "A creature is what I need to attack and kill, then get something off its body… but what?"

Knowing its not safe to fly while talking to Ragsiel, you flew down.

"Is there a way to summon Ragsiel, or should I just look for a pond in this instant?" You thought.

You saw a pond and looked into it. You waited, but nothing happened. Just your reflection.

"Great, now I don't know what I need from the monsters of this forest…!" you cursed.

STOMP STOMP STOMP

GROWL!

Suddenly a creature on four legs stomped its way towards you, with horns and razor sharp teeth. It looked like it was running towards you, ready to crush you into the rock in the back of the pond.

You dodged it, the monster crashing into it instead.

You took our your sword and readied your aim.

It ran towards you again, making you have to dodge again.

"Damnitt! I can't just keep dodging it! I need to find a way to-" you thought till you noticed a X carved into a tree, a trap that must of been here for who knows long. You looked on top of the tree and saw wooden spikes that were most likely there to impale anything that would bump into the tree X symbol with enough force.

You just needed to do a simple trick with this monster.

You saw it run at you, which you dodged momentarily, it running into the first tree, destroying it, and as it picked itself up, you ran towards the X carving, and stood there with sword in hands. As it looked at you, it prepared itself for a much more brute force attack, as it must of gotten tired of using considerable less strength on you.

You let your finger move back and forth, a gesture meaning, "Come at me," angering the beast even more and it ran at you with great speed, making you sweat drop, then…!

You dodged it!

It rammed its horns into the X tree, and the spikes went down with great speed and impaled the creature, killing it.

You rubbed your sweaty forehead and said with somewhat comedic tones, "Not bad on an empty stomach…"

You walked towards it, and saw that this creature was bleeding greatly, dead, but still bleeding greatly. It emitted a raw smell, too, because of the red liquid.

"You set this creature free, and now you can eat its flesh to gain energy." It was Ragsiel. He was in his serious mode.

"Okay, but what do I need from this creature?" you asked.

"You need one of its horns," he continued. "The silver one."

"The silver one?" you asked. "I didn't noticed any silver one…"

You then saw it, and had not noticed it before, because you were too busy trying to not die.

You pressed your sword into the horns opening, blood gushed out, almost hitting your face, then you got it out. It was a small horn, too. No wonder you did not notice it.

"Okay, I got it, now what, Ragsiel?" you asked.

Suddenly, the whole area turned white and bright, making you close your eyes, then you found yourself in a wet and glistening room, which had a small pond and river, all clean and pure.

"You can also morph me without a pond?" you asked him, as he appeared from the clear water like curtains.

"Then I could, but after I gave you some power, I gave you some of mine, so I can morph you freely." He continued, serious and emotionless expression on.

"But what about you being stuck in the Pond of Memories?" you stepped back.

"I am still, and I'll be needing that horn," he continued.

You eyed it, still in your hands, and gave it to him, as he suddenly was so close to you. Damn, Ragsiel's fast transport ability.

"Come," he ordered.

You followed, reluctly. Suddenly, it was a different room, it was a library like room, but with globes of glass holding something in them.

"What is all this Ragsiel?" you asked, suspicious.

"I'm going to compose this horn to turn it into a man, based on who has seen or touched it."

"Why a man, Ragsiel?" you asked.

"Why not?" he asked back, smiling. "This holds only a man's memory, touch and sight, and he's one of them, who fought Hardius with Might."

"Huh?" you wondered, slightly confused.

Ragsiel put the horn into a glass globe and also put in something else in there, as well. It was red hair, it seemed.

"What are you doing?" you stepped back as the glass globe started to convulse.

Then, as you saw something form into it, it broke and suddenly an overbearing bright light shined, making you cry and drop down.

"Uhhh…" you groaned. "What was that Ragsiel?"

"Yahoo~ What happened? I don't really remembered what happened, but all I remembered was dying on the ground, but now I feel great!"

Before you stood a naked man, and you blushed red.

"Kyaaah!" you cried, loudly, as he started to eye you.

"Oh, hey, cutie~ Like what you see?" he said, moving his hips with his hands on them.

"Put that disgusting and filthy thing away, pervert!" you cried.

"Yeah, alright~" he turned around and tried to look around, making you just close your eyes and hide them with both your hands.

"Strange, I cannot find any clothes."

Ragsiel, who must of disappeared to retrieve clothes for this man, came back.

"Leica, here's some clothes. Put them on, and I'll need you to head out with Y/N to retrieve more items to resurrect more of your allies."

"Hey, Ragsiel. It's been a while!" he said, chipperly.

"Yes, I know. But, we'll need to be serious if we're going to bring this world back to where it once was." Ragsiel was serious.

"Okay~" Leica said politely.

Leica started to put clothes on, forgetting that you were in the room. Or just did not care.

"Hey, Y/N. I'm Leica Keet." He seemed carefree and friendly. But still shameless!

You peeked and saw that he put on clothes.

"Boy, it's great to have another arm back~"

"Huh, what do you mean?" you questioned.

He suddenly got quiet, a face completely different from his jolly personality he shown a second ago, changed to that of a serious one with grief.

"Mister Lieca, what's wrong?" you asked, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing," he said, quietly.

But his face changed to a happy one, saying "Leica is fine, though. No mister, Y/N~"

Ragsiel explained some things to Leica, which he giggled as you blushed about how Ragsiel gave you power.

"Wow, was it your first time?" he giggled.

"Shut up!" you angrily said, bopping him on the head, slightly.

Ragsiel continued, "So, for now we'll need to resurrect the others, save Might, and stop Hardius once and for all."

Leica looked serious and said, "Okay."

"Also, Leica, let me see your hand."

Leica looked a bit confused, more shocked than confused, but did what he was told, reluctly.

"Sure…?"

Suddenly as they grasp each other's hands, light emitted from inside.

"Woah! I feel stronger!" Leica chirped.

"Yes, I gave you the ability to give Y/N energy power."

You blushed, knowing what this completely meant.

"Heh? What about me, you jerk?~" Leica said, in a slight comedic and cute tone.

"I gave you your body fully, and all your memories, including skills back." Ragsiel looked a bit annoyed, a slight scary aura appearing. Leica knew this was sign to back off.

"Uh, thank you very much, Ragsiel Sama!" he said quickly with a sweat drop.

As Ragsiel was about to leave, You said, "Wait, can I have something to eat please?"

"Oh you should of said so, Y/N." Ragsiel said, his arm going to his forehead.

"Why?" you asked, confused.

"I can make berries grow on bushes. Very ripe with juices and you can drink from the pond of Memory."

"Alright. I suppose that could do well enough for now."

"Yes, and the monsters you defeat are completely edible. Their meat is full of rich fats to give you the strength you need and the filling for your stomach."

"Yahoo~ I've been dying for some rich meat~" chirped Leica.

You were about ready to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, understood. Now, how do I morph out of here?"

"You may leave now."

You and Leica morphed out of there, in the same spot you were at, near the dead beast you have defeated.


	3. 3 Wretched Slime

_**A/N Sorry for my absence, yadda yadda, Here's to another chapter of a fanfic I kinda forgot about, but decided to keep writing for anyway~ Well, R&R for better or more chapters! See ya next chapter! Love ya! 3**_

You and Leica were cooking the remains of the beast, as it turned out, Leica was very good at cooking, too, apparently.

He had found firewood, made fire, and decided to let you rest from defeating it. So he wasn't too bad, actually. He did it all with no complaints at all. He was a hardworking man.

You even thought, "Leica would probably make a good husband for sure…" But, you realized you said it outloud not in your mind, making him eye you with a silly grin.

"Oh, you want to marry me after this is all over right?" he giggled.

Redden, you said quickly, "N-No! I meant for another woman…!"

"Sure, you do," he said, smiling, and started prepping the meat and letting it heat up in the fire.

"Idiot…" you thought, and this time, it was in your mind.

As you guys started to eat, you couldn't help but notice that the background seemed too quiet, even though you heard the fire clicked, but that was all.

Leica seemed on his guard, too. Having made a dagger out of wood and one of this beast's smaller horns, he'd be ready.

You suddenly felt something touch you, making you react by screaming, "Where do you think you're touching, Leica?!"

"Eh, I didn't touch you…" he confusingly said.

"Huh? Then what is…" you eyed down and saw a small tentacle-like hand with suckers wrap around your feet.

"Kya!" you cried, grabbing your sword and attempting to slash at it, but it pulled you up in the air.

Leica grabbed your hand, attempting to pull you back from it, but this creature pushed him off.

"Leica help me!" you cried, but the tentacles proceed to pull you back into the bushes, making Leica have to follow.

"Y/N, where are you?!" he yelled.

He found himself in a slime ridden part of the forest.

"Gross…" he commented. "What's this doing here?"

"Leica, help me!" he heard you cry.

He turned and saw you bound by tentacles in a rather suggestive way, as they tie your hands up together towards the ceiling, and that wasn't what caught his eyes the most.

Your armor was off, and only your skirt was seen slightly, as it looked like the slime melted it all off. You were a redden mess as you were practically naked.

He couldn't help but giggle a little, saying, "Wow, look what genre this turned to, haha!"

"Just shut up and get these things off of me!" you cried angrily.

"Okay, princess," he giggled.

As he attempted to clean off the slime with a rag he found, the slime absorbed and melted it, getting some on him in the process.

"Damnitt, this is sticky and slimy as hell!" Leica said, frustrated.

"Hurry it up, Leica, I think anymore of this slime and I'll be completely naked!"

Leica suddenly went silent, and looked at you.

You were red from him staring at you, causing you to cry out, "Hurry it up, Leica! Get this stuff off of-"

Suddenly Leica kissed you.

You blushed red and withdraw from his lips and cry, "What do you think you're doin?! Pervert! Scum! Degenerate!"

You felt mostly sad because that was your first kiss! And it had to be in such a state.

"Ah, I didn't realize it, but you're kinda cute, Y/N~" he said, kinda like he was on some drugs.

He started to touch you, from your breasts to your stomach then finally to your womanhood. He didn't seem to care that slime was getting more on him, too. In fact, the more that got on him, the more brave he seemed.

"I want to put it inside… Can it be inside you, Y/N?" he whispered, but almost moaned, like he was in some sort of uncontrollable lust.

"Ah, Ragsiel… Help me… Somebody…" you cried in your mind.

"You eyed around, as Leica touched you everywhere and started to undo the front of his pants.

"Ragsiel Sama…!" you cried.

Suddenly, light as bright as Heaven formed around you and Leica, then…!

"Uh… What happened?" Leica said, dizzy.

You awoke next to Leica's bed and saw you were on a bed, as well.

"What…! Eh…?" you eyed around, and seeing Leica, made you red and angry.

You ran towards him angrily and started to beat him on the head.

"You…! You pervert! That was my first kiss...! My first kiss..."

"Ow, ow! Wait, Y/N…! Ouch!" he said, attempting to make why you were hitting him.

He looked like he didn't know what he did wrong, like he didn't do anything wrong.

That made you even more mad, making you hit him even harder.

"Oh, aren't you guys quite the couple~"

Ragsiel was there now.

He appeared from the curtain, in his godly glory.

You ran towards him and cried, "Ragsiel, this guy, this guy…"

"It's alright," he softly said, patting your head gently. "What just happened wasn't his doing."

"Eh?" Leica and you said.

"What did I do?" Leica question, serious. He seriously seems to not know what just happened.

Before you could speak out your emotions, Ragsiel spoke.

"That creature that you guys just interacted with, was a low breed demon that feeds on Men's lust and Women's fear."

"What does that mean?" you asked, nervously.

"Well, it can control human males and use their lust at full extent to attack females just to embark fear and terror in the hearts of innocent girls and feed on it till both sexes die."

"So what you're saying, Ragsiel," said Leica, a little giggly, "I got controlled into being a mindless sex maniac and was going to rape Y/N till we both died?"

"Exactly." Such a straightforward answer.

"That sounds terrible!" you cried, tears forming.

"That is what the demonic entity Hardius has created for that reason…" Ragsiel said, serious.

"I can't be the hero with those things going around the forest!" you cried.

"Luckily, that booklet you found in that broken down book store has a spell to destroy those wretched creatures."

"Huh? How?" you asked, wiping away tears from earlier.

Leica walked up to you, attempting to make sure you were okay, but you obviously did not want to see him.

"Well, it luckily doesn't need any symbols drawn on the ground, but you'll need to use your hands to mimic symbols instead."

"Sounds kinda silly…" commented Leica.

"Well, that's how the world works, but anyway, get out there, it's time to collect another creature's part for me."

"You seem awfully demanding…" mumbled Leica.

"You said something, Leica?" smiled Ragsiel, an intimidating aura appearing.

Sweat dropping, Leica gestured with a nervous smile, "Nope."

"So what's this next part we need?" You asked.

"What luck, it's that same creature you fought." Ragsiel said, joyfully.

"Heh? What do we need from that creature?" you asked worried.

"Well, if you get me some of its slime grease, it should have something I need for your next partner."

"The exact same slime creature?"

"Yes, princess," he answered, smiling.

"Haaa…" you signed, with Leica.

"But wait, how do I…" you continued.

"Just use an attack spell from that book, and it should work wonders on it."

"But, what if I…" Leica continued.

"You just don't let it touch you with its grease, cause I can't use that morphing spell for a while, since it drained me a bit." Ragsiel continued on his words.

"So anyway. Good Luck, you two love birds~" he said smiling, as you morphed before you could say something to Ragsiel on that comment.


End file.
